Change
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Years has gone by in the Twin towns. 8, actually. That little girl from Bluebell isn't a little girl anymore. She's now a teenager who's going through some changes. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of their characters. I only own the OCs and the somewhat plot.**

* * *

Cheryl's P.O.V

I remember everything. I remember helping my mom with the livestock shop. I remember helping my brother Ash take care of the animals. I remember I was the only child in town so I'd make Ash play with me everyday. I remember I'd get jealous of Laney and Georgia because they'd hang out with Ash. Cam was there too but still. I remember being mean to Lillian because Ash liked her. I remember meeting Rahi and Ying when the tunnel opened. I'd see them at the cooking festivals but I wasn't allowed to go talk to them.

Even though I remember those things, things definitely had changed. For one thing, it's 8 years later and I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm now a teenager who's trying to figure things out. Luckily I have Lillian to help me. Yes, she married Ash and she's the best big sister ever. And Ying's now my best friend since we're the only children in the two towns. I mean besides Rahi of course.

"Cheryl can you watch the counter for a few minutes? I'm going to go to the town hall."

"Coming!" Yes, I still help my mom with the shop. It's actually nice since Ash let's me help with the animals. Since he lives with Lillian, I'd take over his morning duties. You know, stuff like feeding them and, leading them outside. It feels nice to be trusted.

"Cheryl! Cheryl!" I heard a voice called out. I got up from under the counter to see my brother with his son. Oh yeah Ash and Lillian had a child right after they gotten married. "Do you wanna play with me?"

"Not right now Jaxon, I have to watch the counter." I told the little boy as he ran up to me.

"Hey Cheryl is mom around? She said she has something for me."

"She just left for a few minutes. She's at the town hall." I explained as I lifted Jaxon up into my lap.

"Ah. I can wait then."

"I'm bored."

I looked down at Jaxon. He's so cute. I giggled. "Wanna play a game? Why don't you go into my room and when my mom comes back, I'll pick out a game." I let the boy down. "Hey Ash you still have those games that we'd play in your room?"

"I haven't been in my old room in years. I'll go look." He said as he went towards the back.

"I'm back Cheryl, thanks for watching the counter for me." My mom said as she entered the shop.

"You're welcome. Oh, Ash's here. He said you have something for him."

"Ah, well, I guess that explains why Jaxon's holding onto your leg." She laughed at the site.

I picked up Jaxon. "Yeah I promised I'd play with him when you got back. I'll go get Ash. He's in his old room finding all of our old games."

* * *

Ash took Jaxon home hours ago so now I'm just cleaning up. Jaxon and I played those old bored games that Ash and I would play when I was little. Man that brought back a lot of memories. Especially since Ash found my favorite game as a child. And he said that I can keep it. He even said that I can go into his old room if I wanted to. That sounds fun but now that I'm 16, I'm not sure if I want to. Maybe if I was younger I'd be in there right now going through his old stuff. I just don't have the energy right now.

"Cheryl can you do me a favor?" My mom suddenly asked as she knocked on my door.

"What's up?" I followed my mom into the kitchen where she handed me a pie.

"Can you go drop this pie off at the town hall? Rutger and Rose's son and grandson just moved in this morning." She explained. "Oh and the boy's around your age. I think he's 17." She added with a wink. Which scared me. Is she trying to set me up?

Nodding, I took the very warm pie and left my house. I wonder if these new villagers wouldn't mind if I-nah. I wouldn't do that to my mom's pie.

At the town hall I knocked on the door where Rose answered. "Oh hello, dear. Would you like to come in?"

"Um, sure. Why not?" I followed the woman into the town hall and up the stairs to her living room. "Oh. Here my mom told me to give you this pie."

"Thank you, I'm sure we'll enjoy it." She gave me a smile.

I returned her smile.

"Hey grandma dad wanted to know if you-"

I turned my attention towards the male's voice who started speaking. He must be the grandson that my mom was talking about. Man, he's cute. Cute? He's hot. With his brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and his-and now I'm staring.

"What did your father wanted dear?"

"Huh? Oh I don't remember." The boy said as his sparkling blue eyes focused on mine.

"Right. Well, if you two would excuse me, I think I'll go see what your father wanted."

Neither of us had noticed that Rose had walked away as the boy walked towards me. "Hey I'm Isaac. And you are?"

"Cheryl," I told him with a smile. "Oh and welcome to Bluebell."

"Is that pie for us?"

"Huh?" I looked down. I'm still holding the pie. "Oh yeah, it is. My mom baked it for you." I added as I handed it to him.

"It smells so good." He gave me a smile.

"I probably should get going. My mom's probably wondering where I'm at."

"Hey wait." He put the pie on a nearby table. "I'll walk you out."

"Sure," I waited for him as he went to his family to tell them that he's walking me home.

It was a short walk, but Isaac and I had a nice conversation. I even said I'd show him Konohana tomorrow. What's wrong with me? I'm suddenly feeling warm. Why is my heart beating? Do I like this guy? I better go see Lillian tomorrow morning before I mee Isaac at the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheryl's P.O.V

"Ah, let me guess." Lillian said as she opened her door. "You met the new boy last night." She giggled as she let me in.

My eyes widened. "Yes, but how did you-"

"Phillip and I saw you talking to him when we came back from the mountain." She smirked. "I saw the look in your eye. Cheryl, you like this boy."

"Is it obvious?" I sighed, "Lillian I don't know what to do, I never liked anyone before." Well, it's not like I had a choice. I was the only teenager in Bluebell before Isaac came along.

"Nothing." She said simply.

"Nothing?"

"You don't need to do anything. Liking someone is a wonderful thing, especially when it's your first crush," she winked.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of my little sister liking a boy." Ash teased me as he walked in.

"She'll be fine, these things happen. Why, I remember when I first met your brother, the poor thing acted very nervous around me." She kissed Ash's cheek. I giggled. Yeah back then I was a brat to notice, I have to admit.

"Are you sure that was me? Maybe you're thinking of Cam?"

"Unless Cam had a little sister who was jealous of me," she looked at me, "Pretty sure it was you." I smiled innocently. To be fair I was 8 and clueless. Was I really a brat back then?

"Anyway, I'm supposed to meet Isaac later today, I'm afraid that I might say something really stupid. When I first saw him it's like I couldn't move."

"Just be yourself and you'll be fine." Ash gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I returned my brother's hug.

After I left Lillian's farm I went to the mountain. I needed some fresh air. Plus I like it up here. It really is a good place to do some thinking. As I was walking however, I spotted Isaac walking ahead of me. He must be exploring the mountain. "Isaac?"

"Oh hey," he said as I caught up to him. "I was just wondering around." He looked me in the eye. "You can join me if you want."

"Sure I'd like to." The two of us started walking, with me showing him everything. Even the goddess pond.

"It's very nice up here." He said as he sat on a rock.

"Yeah it is," I smiled, "When I was little my brother and I would play games up here. I remember this one time, my brother and I were playing, I'd get lost up here."

"I bet it was scary." He looked at me. "I'd get lost in the city all of the time."

"Really?"

"Yup. Never let a dog dragged you while you're walking it. Especially if you're 7."

"Ah," I giggled.

"You have a pretty smile."

I blushed, "Thank you," What's happening to me? "Would you like to see Konohana now? I did promise that I'd show you after all. And my two friends lives there."

"Lead the way." He said as he helped me up onto my feet.

When we got to Konohana, we greeted Phillip as he passed us. He must be going into the mountain today. Usually he uses the tunnel if he wanted to go to Bluebell.

Isaac and I went to the tea house, spotting Ying behind the counter. She must be helping her grandmother today.

"Hi, Cheryl," the girl greeted me quietly before noticing the boy behind me. "Hi, I'm Ying. Welcome to my grandmother's tea house."

"Hey I'm Isaac."

"He moved in yesterday," I explained.

"Hey can I use your bathroom?"

"Yes, of course." Ying said as she pointed towards the back.

When Isaac was out of site, Ying faced me. "He's really cute." She let out a small giggle.

"I know," I leaned against the wall, "I think I like him."

"Oh hey Cheryl," Rahi greeted me as he walked in.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"What's this about liking a guy? Cheryl I'm the only guy around here."

I rolled my eyes. Since Ying Ani are the only teenage girls, Rahi likes to tease us. Mostly Ying since he still has a crush on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheryl's P.O.V

"I meant the new boy, Rahi." I told him as I sat at a table. "His name is Isaac."

"Someone new moved into Bluebell? Good. Now I have someone to help me keep an eye on you two."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry Ying he's just kidding." I reassured the girl next to me. "Rahi were not little kids anymore. I know you're two years older then us but sometimes I do wish you'd treat us like friends, not as two children you're currently babysitting." It's true. Ever since I met Rahi he'd make sure that Ying and I were safe. Which was fine when we were children, but we're sixteen now. I can watch out for myself. It's not like I'd do anything really stupid.

"You never know Cheryl, anything can happen at anytime." He smirked.

"Right. Whatever you say." I giggled.

"Seriously though it'd be nice to have another guy around."

"Yes, hanging out with two girls can be tiresome." I teased. "You know you love us."

"Do I have a choice? But, yes, I love my two best friends."

Hearing the door opening the three of us turned to see Isaac walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey thanks for letting me use your restroom." He said as he gave Ying a sparkling smile.

"It's no problem," she returned Isaac's smile.

Looking at Rahi I could see the jealousy in his eye when he saw Isaac. It's like he wasn't expecting Isaac to be so good looking. It's so amusing.

"Oh hey I'm Isaac." He said as he sat next to Rahi.

"Rahi." I could hear the jealousy in his voice. "Nice to meet you."

"Rahi are you okay?" Ying asked.

"I'm fine." He got up. "I should go. My mom's probably looking for me." He left.

I got up. "I should go...uh...yeah." I ran out of the tea house. "Rahi!" I called. I caught up to him by Kana's animal shop. "What was that?" I looked up at the older boy.

"Why..."

"Huh?"

"Why...why did you bring him here? Cheryl remember when I said that anything can happen at anytime? Isaac's the perfect example of why I always kept an eye on you two. Especially Ying. There's no way I'm letting that guy win Ying's heart." He paused. "I wasn't expecting that guy to be really tall and...and..."

I stopped him "I get it." I giggled. "Who knew you'd be so..."

"What?"

"So jealous." I poked his arm. "Seriously you really should tell Ying about your feelings towards her. Rahi you had a crush on her like...forever."

"I know." He sighed. "I'm just...not ready."

"You really should do it soon. Before it's too late." I teased. "If it makes you feel better, I really like Isaac even though I just met him yesterday. Lillian told me that liking someone is a wonderful thing." I smiled, ran a hand through my long blonde hair. "Hey if I can get Isaac to like me, you don't have to worry about a thing." I smirked.

"Thanks." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I needed that."

"What are friends for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part of this chapter will be in Rahi's point of view.**

* * *

Rahi's P.O.V

"Ah, hey you guys!" Kana greeted us as he walked out of his shop. "What's up?"

"Rahi's jealousy." Cheryl told the man with a smirk.

"Rahi's jealous?" Dirk walked by.

"Rahi's jealous?" Nori and Hiro joined in.

"Rahi's jealous?" Phillip, Lillian, Reina and Laney popped out of nowhere.

Ugh! Yes tell the whole town won't you Cheryl? Tell these people everything! It's not like they won't tell a soul. It's not like everyone would know. Especially since with Laney here.

"I was showing the new boy around and this one really got jealous once he saw him." Cheryl continued.

"Let me guess, Ying?" Nori giggled. "It's so cute." She pinched my cheek.

"When are you going to confess to her Rahi?" Lillian asked me with a grin.

"He better do it soon." Reina chimed in.

"Agreed." Laney backed Reina up.

Ugh! "I get it." I sighed. "I'll tell her. I'm just not ready." I looked at the men for backup. Help!

"Come on you guys." Phillip put a arm around my shoulder. "Give him some time."

"Thanks." I mouthed. He nodded.

"Agreeing with Phillip." Dirk spoke up.

"I have to agree with the girls on this." Hiro walked between Lillian and Cheryl.

"Really Hiro?" Kana asked.

"It's been years. He needs to tell her."

"You've got a point there man." Kana sighed.

"What's going on?" My mom walked up.

"Rahi's jealousy." Cheryl told my mom.

"Ying?"

Ugh! I give up. Now my mom knows. That means the whole town knows. Bluebell too.

* * *

Cheryl's P.O.V

I couldn't stop laughing. I just love seeing Rahi this way. You know, being jealous. And now the whole town knows. It's hilarious. Even the look he's giving me right now is hilarious. He can't stay mad at me forever. We're best friends after all.

"Anyway Rahi I need your help with something." Ina told him as she walked towards the town hall.

"Sure anything." He followed her.

I'm still laughing.

"I should get back to my research. Come on Phillip I may need you." Reina grabbed his arm.

"Sure?" Phillip said as he was being dragged by his wife. Yes, Phillip married Reina.

"I should get back to work." Dirk walked away.

"See you tonight!" Laney called out to her husband. Yup. Dirk and Laney got married as well.

"I should check on Georgia." Kana told us as he made his way through the tunnel.

"Need any help?" Laney followed. Kana married Georgia and she's having a baby.

"You might need a doctor." Hiro ran after them. Hiro's the new town's doctor. Don't worry doctor Ayame's still here. Hiro also married Nori. And Ayame married Mako.

Lillian and Nori also left, so I'm making my way back to the tea house. Kinda forgot about Ying and Isaac. Once there I spotted Ying back behind the counter, while Isaac was still at the table. "Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." Isaac gave me a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Ying asked.

"Yup. Everything's fine. You know, I was caught in some Juicy Gossip of our two towns."

"Gossip?"

"Yup. Let's see." I paused. "This week's topic, there's a new boy in town, and a certain girl promised him that she'd show him the rest of Konohana." I smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Nope. But I'll do it anyway." I giggled.

"Alright, sounds good."


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl's P.O.V

Isaac and I had left the tea house and we're now hanging out by the bridge by Mako's. I always liked this spot. I like looking at the water below. I swear I've seen Phillip dive down there once. I'm not joking. He literally dived down there, coming up with a fish. I've heard of hand fishing, but I never heard of diving for fish. I thought he was insane for doing that. But I guess people have their ways of doing things. I turned my attention towards the boy next to me. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"What?" He turned to face me.

"Nothing." I looked at him. Man, he really is cute. And now I'm staring.

"What? Do I have something on me?"

"No, I was just wondering..." I paused. Shit, I need a question now. "...How do you like the two towns?"

"Oh." He shrugged. "I really like it here. It's not like the city for sure. When my dad told me that we were moving to Bluebell to be with my grandparents, I was relieved."

"How come? Did you liked the city?"

"It was okay," He sighed, "But I wasn't happy. You see, I had no friends. People would pick on me all the time for being a nerd. I really like to read. People would also cheat off my homework in school, and, people also would use me. I would eat lunch alone."

My heart just dropped. "People made fun of you for being smart? That's terrible." I wanted to hug him. But I didn't. "I'm really sorry. Even though you don't have any friends in the city, you just made one here."

"I did? Who?"

"Me." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes." I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Rahi and Ying would like to be your friends too." I reassured him.

He smiled at me. "Thanks."

"Come on. Let's head back to Bluebell. I told Georgia I'd check up on her. She's having a baby." I started walking.

"Cheryl."

"Yeah?" I turned to face him.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Alright," I started walking again.

* * *

Isaac's P.O.V

Friend? She wants to be my friend? Grandma was right, people are really kind here. As I followed Cheryl through the tunnel, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Hell, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her when I first saw her. She's really cute. I was told that there was a teenage girl around my age in town but I wasn't expecting for her to be really pretty. I don't know what I was expecting actually. But it doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure she doesn't like me in that way. Especially since we just met yesterday. I was tempted to ask her out but I quickly removed the thought out of my mind. What if she laughs at me? It'll be like that one time when I asked a girl to the school dance back in the city. I was hurt. I really am a loser. God what's wrong with me?

Back in Bluebell, Cheryl said that I didn't have to stay with her while she's checking on Georgia. Whoever that is. But I nodded and I'm now at the cafe. She said that we can hang out later.

"Ah, it's Isaac, right?" I looked up to see a woman. She was blonde with green eyes, and she was wearing a bun in her hair. "I'm Laney. I think we've met yesterday."

"Yes ma'am, I'm Isaac."

"Oh, you can just call me Laney, hm? I'm not that old yet."

"Do I get a say in that?" A man with a purple hat walked in.

"Cam, not now." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, I think I see a gray hair." The man walked closer. "Yup. There in is."

"Was there something you wanted Cam?"

"Georgia wanted something sweet. Kana had sent me over here. Cheryl would've come instead, but Georgia wouldn't let her go anywhere."

"But she let you leave?"

"To be fair, it wasn't my turn to babysit the mother to be while Kana was working in Konohana. Ash made me."

"Fair enough." Laney walked into the kitchen.

I blinked. What's going on? Does this happen every day around here? Cheryl did say something about gossip, but...

"Here. Give her this chocolate cake. I baked it just for her this morning." Laney handed the boxed cake over.

"Fine. As long as I don't have to eat it."

"Not a fan of sweets?" I asked quietly.

Both Laney and Cam looked at me. "Not really." The man told me while shrugging.

"Oh, I'm sorry Isaac, did you want something?"

"Nah, I'm just hanging out here while Cheryl's busy. I'm not in the way am I? Because I can just-"

"Of course you can stay here. People hang here everyday." She literally sat me down on a chair. "How about I make you something to eat?"

"But I don't have any money on me." I sighed.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Cam, what's taking so long? Georgia made me hunt you down." We turned around to see Cheryl. "Oh hi." She waved at me. I waved back. "Is that for Georgia? If so, I'll take it. I don't think you want to deal with a very hungry woman who's in bed rest, do you, Cam?"

"N-no, here. You take it. I can't take that woman anymore."

"She's not that bad."

"That's because she's not mean to you Laney. She's only this way towards us men."

"And me if I don't return with this cake. Excuse me." Cheryl faced me. "We'll hang out later I promise." She said as she left.

I just nodded.

"What was that about?"

"W-what?" I faced Laney.

"What was that look you just gave Cheryl as she left? It's like you like her or something."

"I-I." I paused. Shit, this woman's smart if she figured out my look very quickly.

"You like Cheryl!" Laney screamed.

"I-I..." I sighed, "I may have a small crush on Cheryl." I finally admitted. "B-but it's not like she'll like me in that way. And I'm not good at talking to girls."

"You don't have to." Laney grinned.

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow's flower day. Give her a flower. Girls likes flowers. Besides you don't have to say anything about your feelings since you just met her yesterday."

"Flower day?"

"You give out flowers to your friends." Cam explained.

"Ah..." I nodded. "I'll try it."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks so much for reading/favorite-ing/following this story guys, I appreciate it. And yeah Edward'sTrueAngel, I wanted to hug Isaac too XD I'm glad you also liked Rahi's jealousy, he's just not used to this there's another guy around the town thing XD Speaking of Rahi, he's coming next chapter. but for now enjoy Isaac and Cheryl's cuteness! :)_**

* * *

Cheryl's P.O.V

Ah, flower day. The one day of the year that I get to bug Cam all day long. I'm not joking. Ever since I turned twelve I literally helped him with his shop. I'm surprised he let me. When I was a kid he'd be...well, to be honest, I really didn't pay much attention to the florist. All I know about him was he's Ash's best friend and he'd leave town on Mondays. But when Lillian had suggested that he get some help on Flower day, I saw it as an opportunity to get to know the man. So I literally took his request. And I've been helping him ever since. Especially since Konohana joined our festival. It's kinda nice seeing the two towns together.

Approaching Cam's shop, I found the man himself opening up for business. "Cam!"

He jumped. "M-must you do that every year?" He turned to me. "You scared me Cheryl. I'm not twenty-three anymore you know." He rubbed his heart.

I smirked. "You're not dead are you yet Cam?" I like to push his buttons. He's like a brother to me. He's very easy to tease. Ash is, too. "Seriously, I'm sorry for scaring you." I smiled innocently.

"No you're not. You do it every year," he patted my shoulder with a smirk.

"See? You like it when I do it."

"Just come help me like you usually do."

I smirked as I made my way around the table. This should be fun. Well, for me.

As the day went on, the townfolk and our friends stopped by to buy flowers for their friends and loved ones. I even got a few Flowers of my own. Even Rahi stopped by to give me a flower. It was sweet of him. He even got flowers for his mom and Ying. Hopefully he'll tell Ying his feelings. She deserves to know. Especially since she feels the same way about him. Best part of having two best friends, I know everything about those two. Even their feelings for each other. It's kinda cute actually.

After Rahi had left, I turned to Cam and smirked. All morning young women has been eying him. Far as I know, he's the only single guy left in Bluebell. Well, him and Mikhail. I usually don't count Mikhail because he has his eyes set on Alisa. Yeah I know everything about everyone from the two towns.

"What?" Cam gave me a look.

"Nothing. Well, it's just, women has been eying you all morning, even the girl from a town named Oak Tree Town." Yeah, we'd get visitors from other towns. People from sunny island come here with Pierre. "When are you going to find someone? There's got to be a girl you have an eye on."

He started blushing under his hat. I knew there was someone that the florist has a eye on. Before I could get a answer out of him however, Isaac approached the table. He already stopped by earlier, did he forget something? Not that I'm complaining. Man, he's so cute. I can't believe people would be mean to him. And for something really stupid, too. I'm actually glad that he's my friend.

"Hey," He greeted me with a smile.

"Hey." I returned his smile, "Did you forget something?"

"U-um," He looked at Cam before turning back to me, "I-I did." He held out a flower to me. "Here. Happy flower day, Cheryl."

Taking the flower, I gave Isaac a smile. "Thank you, I love it. This was really sweet of you, and," Pausing, I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money for Cam before taking a flower from the cart, and handed it to Isaac. "Happy flower day to you too, Isaac."

"For me?"

I nodded. "Yup, it's for being a good friend."

"Thanks." He paused, "Um, I know you're helping Cam right now but would you like to hang out afterwards?"

Before I had a chance to respond, Cam cleared his throat. "Cheryl. You can go with him now if you'd like."

"You sure?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah. Go on, I can handle things here. Besides, I get a break from you."

"What was that last part?" He said that last part rather quietly, I couldn't hear him.

"Nothing," He waved me off, "Go have fun."

"Alright," I walked around the counter where Isaac was, "But I'm watching you Cam. Just like when I was eight." I smirked.

* * *

After leaving Cam and his shop be, Isaac and I walked around, talking about anything that came to mind. "Wait you gave a girl a hard time all just because she was spending time with your brother?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was a mean little girl." I admitted. "I even put bugs in her food." Looking back, probably shouldn't have done that.

"No way. I can't believe it."

"Oh believe it." We looked up to see Lillian. "This girl would give me nightmares."

I smiled innocently. "Yeah sorry about that Lillian."

"Nah, it's alright. I've forgiven you years ago." She hugged me. "Anyway, I have something for you both."

"Me too?" Isaac looked surprised.

"Of course." Lillian said as she handed us a flower. "Happy flower day you two." She grinned.

"Thank you miss Lillian," Isaac gave the farmer a small smile.

"Yeah thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled at us before taking her leave. "I'll see you two later."

"So, assuming that they don't have flower day in the city?" I asked once Lillian left.

"Nope. People just don't have time for a day like this in the city. I like this actually. It's nice." He sighed.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just nobody gave me a flower before, that's why I was surprised when you and Lillian gave me flowers. Like I said before nobody paid much attention to me before I came here."

"I'm sure you'll get more flowers today, people are kind here." I reassured him. "I'm really sorry that people would be rude to you, that's not right. Especially since you're a very sweet guy." I hugged him. Yes I actually hugged him. He really needed one, after all.

"Hey Cheryl?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him once I released him.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"You sure?" He really did looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"Yeah. It's nothing."

"Okay," I smiled at him. However I wonder what he wanted to ask me.

* * *

Isaac's P.O.V

Hey I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me...? What a stupid thing to ask a pretty girl who hugged me. She actually hugged me. I almost asked her out but I couldn't. I just couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Rahi's P.O.V

Today's flower day so everyone has been busy. More than usual. It's like this every year. People would go to Cam's to buy flowers does that man ever ran out? I've seen his cart. It's always full. I normally don't go to Cam's shop but since today's a festival I thought I'd visit the people in Bluebell. Speaking of which, I'm currently with Georgia, who won't let me leave. Cheryl did warn me that this'll happen. Why didn't I listen?

"It's good to see you, Rahi. I never get to see you anymore. Especially since I'm stuck here on bed rest."

That may be a good thing. "No problem ms Georgia, but I probably should-"

"You know, with everyone working, it seems they don't have time to see me anymore."

I could see why. "That's...uh-"

"How's your mom?"

"She's-"

"And Ying?"

"She's-"

"You know that I know about your crush on her right?"

"Ms Georgia I should-"

"You really should tell her."

"Ms Georgia-"

"Can you do me a favor? Can you hand me that glass of water?"

"This one?" I handed her the cup that was on the table next to the bed.

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome Ms Georgia." Can I leave? "Ms Georgia-"

"Would you like some cookies?"

I looked at her plate, "No thanks."

"A sandwich? Anything? You're welcome to go make yourself a snack."

"I'm-"

"You know I think Laney made me a pie this morning. Would you like to share it with me? I think we have milk."

"No thank you," Am I going to get out of here? Somebody please save me! .

"Want to play a game? We have a few boardgames in that bookshelf."

Anyone. Please save me!

"Want to read a book?"

Please save me!

"Or we can talk?"

Ugh! For someone who's supposed to be resting, she sure is needy.

"Could you do me another favor? I could use more water, could you?"

"Sure," Yes a chance to leave the room!

"Rahi?"

"Yes?" I turned to face the woman.

"Could you also bring me that pie too? I'm still hungry. I think it's in the kitchen."

I nodded. Now I know why I never visited Georgia before while she's resting.

While I was getting Georgia her requested meal, the door opened, Phillip walking in.

"Rahi? What are you-"

"Georgia wanted-"

"Ah...I didn't know it was your turn to keep her company."

"It wasn't," I sighed. "I been here for two hours."

He Chuckled, "Why don't you get out of here and go have some actual fun. I can keep miss 'I've drove everyone insane' company."

"I heard that Phillip!" Georgia shouted through the house.

"Go go go." Phillip rushed me out, with me handing him the pie and water.

Making a run for it, I ran into Cheryl and Isaac. "Hi..."

"What happened? You're out of breath."

"Georgia happened."

"I warned you Rahi."

"I know Cheryl. I made a mistake, you didn't need to remind me of it." I glared at her. "Why does she has to be so needy?"

"It can't be that bad."

"You go in there then and see how you like it."

"Nah I'm good." Isaac smiled innocently.

"Man, it's getting late. Georgia had kept me, I can't go see Ying so that I can give her a flower. It's even late to go through the tunnel."

"Looks like you have to stay with me again Rahi." Cheryl smirked, "My mom won't mind, she loves you, you know."

"I know, thanks Cheryl. Assuming that I'll be in Ash's old room right?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Really short chapter but I'll make it up soon**

* * *

Cheryl's P.O.V

Even though Rahi had slept here last night, I still had to check on the animals. I'm doing that now actually. Like I said before I took over Ash's responsibilities around here now that I'm old enough to do them on my own. It feels nice. It really does. Leaning against the fence while watching the animals eat and enjoying the sunlight, I glanced over the see Rahi leaving my house. "Ah, morning sleepy head."

"Morning." He walked towards me, "Are you working this morning? I was hoping that you'd come with me so that my mom would go easy on me."

"I told you that I had Lillian call Phillip to tell your mom that you're over here." Lillian and Phillip are the only ones who has phones in their homes. "Relax, Rahi."

"Will you still come with me? Please?" He begged.

"Scared of your mom or something?" I teased, "Yes, Rahi. I'll go with you as soon as Ash gets here to take over my shift."

"When would that be?" He questioned.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "He's married now with a child of his own Rahi. He'll be here soon."

"You don't think that I already know that?" He paused, actually sitting on the fence next to me and sighed. "We're changing, aren't we?"

"What?" I looked at him curiously. That was a random question.

"I'm talking about our lives, Cheryl. Everyone's moving on with their lives, including us. You're working more now, my mom's starting to talk about college's with me, and Ying's even busy at the tea house now. Our group of three just changed now that Isaac's here." He looked at me, "Do you think that we'll stay the same?"

"Um, probably not?" I told him honestly, "I mean, we're moving on, yes, but perhaps that's a good thing? At least we're still friends, Rahi. And we always will be friends." I reassured him. As for Isaac, he's really sweet, Rahi. I don't know why you're jealous, I'm sure Ying won't fall for him," I teased. I had no idea that he felt this way.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'd like apologize of the lateness of this chapter. RL took over...**_

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V**

I'm at work, where I'm currently talking to a pretty woman. She was here for flower day yesterday, I'm just glad she hasn't left town yet without giving me her name. The woman had brown hair with gold eyes, and she was wearing an red Kerchief with a yellow flower on the side of it. The outfit she was wearing looked like she could be a farmer, which coincidentally, she is. She told me that she's from a town named Oak Tree Town and just wanted to visit the two towns for the festival. It seems someone had told her about the festivities in these two towns. Unfortunately, she had to leave before I had a chance to ask her anything else. Oh well, at least I gotten her name.

"Who was that cam?"

I turned around to see Cheryl and Rahi. "I don't know. She just wanted to buy a flower." I lied.

"You've been talking to her for five minutes." Rahi stated.

"We've been watching you," Cheryl added with a smirk. "Who is she?"

I sighed. Of course she's been watching me. "Her name's Annie, happy." _You nosy brat._ I thought.

"Annie huh?"

 _Oh no._ I don't like that look she's giving me.

"Cam you should ask that girl out, it looked like you enjoyed her company."

I groaned. "I wish you'd keep your nose out of my business Cheryl. Every time you see me talking to a young woman you always want to fix me up or something. God I swear you're worse than Lillian."

"Says the guy who's almost thirty and still single." Cheryl smirked once more.

"Was there something you two wanted?" _Besides being all up in my business?_

"I did, actually." Rahi smiled innocently, "I wanted—"

"He wants to buy a flower. For Ying." Cheryl finished Rahi's statement for him with a smirk.

Rahi looked annoyed, which was amusing. "Sure thing," I faked innocence for once, even I know about the kid's crush on the girl who works at the tea house with her grandmother.

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V**

I amuse myself sometimes. I was the one who sent Annie to Cam. Yes on purpose. In my defense, Cam's very lonely. I know he is. Ever since I've known the guy he hasn't liked anyone other then Laney, and well, she married Dirk. That didn't sit so well for the florist. And there the whole me marrying Ash thing. I've broken Cam's heart without realizing it. To be fair, he didn't tell me until it was too late. Thankfully, he had recovered and he's now my best friend. I know I married Ash years ago but still, I feel bad for Cam. As for Annie, well, I've met the girl last year in a town I've never been to before, just wanted to visit a unknown town for a change. When I met the girl, she seemed sweet and thought she and Cam would be great together. And she's single, which is a plus.

"So?" I've asked Annie once she walked away from Cam's shop and had met up with me in the café.

"He's cute but he doesn't seem to be interested in dating." She gave me a look, "Lillian, I may not know you very well, but maybe you shouldn't play matchmaker with a guy who's isn't ready for romance, even though he's so cute."

I giggled, "Something tells me that you've fallen for the cat loving florist."

"He's into cats?"

I nodded with a giggle.

"You do know that I need to go back to Oak Tree right? I shouldn't leave Miss Eda with the farm for too long. Especially since if Fritz isn't helping her like he should be."

"Right," I hugged her. "Come back soon okay? And don't worry about Cam, he's interested in dating, trust me." I winked.

* * *

 **Isaac's P.O.V**

I'm at the tea house with Ying. I told her about my crush on Cheryl. I wasn't planning on telling her, it sort of just happened I had walked into the tea house this morning because I wanted to try something new for breakfast and,, here I am, telling this girl who I've met days ago my love problems. However the girl who I have a crush on I also just met. And I'm not great with romance. "I'm scared, Ying." I admitted with a sigh. "Cheryl has been nice but what if she doesn't want to go out with a guy who she just met? It'll be like the city all over again."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Cheryl's isn't the type to turn anyone down, however considering the you're the first guy who likes her and it was just the three of us before you moved in, anything is possible. I say you should tell her, at least she'll know?" She sighed a bit. "To be honest, maybe I should tell Rahi my feelings, before it's too late. He'll be leaving for college soon, seeing that he's two years older than me and Cheryl." She looked at me, "I'm scared too. But in a different way. I knew the guy ever since I was six, he's my best friend. What if he doesn't feel the same way."

"I don't know, I know nothing about romance. I also don't know Rahi very well either. But I'll tell you what. I'll help you with Rahi if you don't mind helping me with,, well, I want to work on my social skills with people, well, mostly with girls."

She gave me a small smile, "I don't think you need help with that, but, okay, I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks. I just hope you're right. I just get uncomfortable when I'm in situations like this."


End file.
